Broken Dreams
by cinderella9056
Summary: Mac is called when Robin collapses after being gone only two weeks. Alan and Ned take Mac to Paris and when they find out what is wrong with her will Robin return to Port Charles or stay in Paris? What will Jason do when he finds out? Sonny? Carly? What is wrong with Robin? Read and find out! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

BROKEN DREAMS

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or the characters you recognize

A/N: Starts in January 1999 two weeks after Robin left

PROLOGUE

Robin: I just came here to say goodbye. So much happened in this place. I just had to see it one last time before I let it go. Do you remember that night-  
Jason: I remember everything, Robin. That was my life- what I learned from Sonny, and loving you. Til Michael.  
Robin: I didn't do it to take Michael away from you. You know that. You know me.  
Jason: It's just like after the accident. When I woke up, you were the first person I ever saw. But I didn't know you. And I don't know. I came to say good-bye, too. You taught me that, just like you taught me to love. You gave me everything good I have inside. And now I have it to give to Michael. I will always owe you for that.  
Robin: You gave me a lot, too.  
Jason: And I never wanted you to go before. But I do now. It'll be much easier when you're in Paris. And it'll be a lot easier if I never see your face again.  
-

CHAPTER ONE

Robin had been gone two weeks only when Alan and Mac were called by the hospital in Paris. Robin had collapsed. The ELQ jet with Mac, Ned and Alan on it took off for Paris. They made the long ten hour flight worried about Robin. When they got to Paris they headed right to the hospital where they got disturbing news.

Robin was undergoing tests and they were waiting for news on what was wrong. Robin was dehydrated and she was under nutritious and they knew from talking to Robin she hadn't been eating right, and that she had been sick for a couple months because she was upset and neglected by her boyfriend, the man she loved and professed to love her.

The Doctor that was treating Robin told them that Robin was not in a good frame of mind and that as far as he was concerned that Robin might end up trying to kill herself if something wasn't done and fast. He felt that she was that depressed and he was afraid if something bad came of the test results that they may lose Robin.

Mac after hearing that was ready to tear Jason, Sonny and that tramp Carly apart. They were lucky that they were an ocean apart. Ned and Alan would gladly have helped him do that.

Mac, Ned and Alan were shocked at what the doctor said. They had no idea that Robin was that bad. Mac knew that what Jason and Sonny had said devastated her but he thought she would be okay once she got to Paris and were away from Jason, Sonny and that tramp Carly. Mac decided then and there that Robin was coming home. Yes she was going back to Port Charles and Ned and Alan thought that, that was the best place for her under the condition that the doctor said she was in. If Jason, Sonny or Carly came near her they would regret it big time.

Now the three of them were shown to Robin's hospital room so they could see her for themselves and what she was like. The nurse was told by the doctor that talked to them to call the lab and hurry them up on the results for Ms. Scorpio. So the nurse took them to the room to show them where it was and then she went back to the nurse's station to find out where the test results were and how long before they would be ready so the doctor could look at them. When the nurse was told that they had not gotten them done yet because they felt other people's tests not HIV people's tests were more important that Robin was just a sick person that was diseased as the head tech put it, the nurse knew he wasn't going to be working there anymore. She told them that STAT meant right away not twelve hours later and then she told them who the ordering doctor was and he said he would get right on it. The nurse told the doctor what the tech had said and who the tech was and he called the tech and told him he better have the results in his hand within an hour. The doctor was told by the tech that he would do the tests himself right now. The doctor hung up and called and told several board members what had happened and the head of the lab was then told to fire the supervising tech because of him not running tests because of her HIV.

Mac, Ned and Alan walked in the room and was surprised that Robin looked gaunt instead of lively like she usually looked before Carly came home from Ferncliff. She was happy before Carly came home, she was radiant, not at all like she looked now. Mac was going to kill Jason, Sonny and Carly. His baby was sick and you could tell she was. Robin turned away from looking out the window when she heard a noise and she turned to see her Uncle Mac, Alan and Ned. When she saw Ned and Alan she wondered why they were there, they must hate her for not telling what she knew about Michael being AJ's son when she found out.

Mac walks across to Robin and takes his little girl in his arms and Robin seeing Alan and Ned was worried. Could they be here to yell at her or help her? "What are you doing here? You must hate me. So why are you here? I really am not up to you two yelling at me, I know you hate me now, but please can you save the horrible words for later, I can't handle it now."

"Sweetheart, we are here because we love you. We are not going to yell at you. If not for you we would never know that Michael is AJ's son. We are here to help you." Alan said.

Ned says to Robin, "You have always been my friend and you still are and I love you. You are like a sister to me and always have been."

Robin starts crying, "Thank you." She cries for a long while, finally letting go and grieving the loss of her relationship with Jason, Sonny and Michael.

The three men are truly worried. They had never seen her grieve like this and they knew it was from losing Jason and Sonny. They just didn't know how to make it better.

The tears finally stop and she is embarrassed that she lost it like that and the three men realize that and Alan tells her, "Honey, you are long overdue for that and sometimes grieving a loss like you have, you have lost so much in your life, that I am sure you deserved to cry after everything you have been through. Just know that I am here to listen and so is Mac and Ned. You can talk to any one of us. We all love you and you will always be family to the Quartermaine's. Ever since we met you when you were a spunky seven year old you have always been family."

"You still consider me family?" Robin said in awe.

"Of course. Robin everyone makes mistakes. No one is perfect. Least of all the Quartermaine's. You made a mistake and sometimes we forget that, but that is all you did. You loved Jason so you kept his secret, but you did do the right thing in the end which cost you a lot. Everyone appreciates what you did for us and AJ." Alan said.

Ned adds, "You have been through a lot in your life and you loved Jason and wanted to be with him and I am positive that you didn't want to keep the fact that Jason wasn't Michael's father secret and you were in a hard place. AJ was your friend and Jason was who you loved. No one should have put you in that place not Jason or anyone else. He never should have done this and you are the only one who had the guts to tell the truth. You are the only one who could see what was happening was wrong."

"Thank you for forgiving me. I should have told when I found out so thank you for not holding it against me."

Just then the doctor comes in with a file and everyone knew it was her test results.

Please let me know what you like or dislike in a review! No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

BROKEN DREAMS

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or the characters you recognize

A/N: Starts in January 1999 two weeks after Robin left

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

"Thank you for forgiving me. I should have told when I found out so thank you for not holding it against me."

Just then the doctor comes in with a file and everyone knew it was her test results.

Mac holds Robin in his arms as if to shield her from anything bad but knows this he can't shield her from the test results. Alan and Ned hope that it isn't her HIV turning into AIDS.

"Well, Doctor Matthews what is wrong with me?"

"Your HIV is still undetectable TCell count is great." Doctor Matthews says.

"Then why am I sick?" Robin says interrupting the doctor.

"You are pregnant, Ms. Scorpio." The doctor says shocking everyone.

"No I can't be we have always been careful."

"Be that as it may you are pregnant. Now the clinic is open and I will make arrangements for you to have an appointment today."

"The clinic?" Ned asks, having a bad feeling when he sees Alan's face. Abortion clinic?

"Yes, to get rid of the baby. She needs to have an abortion. She is HIV+ and she should have an abortion."

Robin starts to cry. She doesn't want to have an abortion. She doesn't want to kill her baby.

"You son of a bitch. My niece will not be having an abortion. Now get out of this room before I toss you out."

"Mr. Scorpio, do you really want her to bring a sick child into the world? She should have an abortion and I will be having her escorted over to the clinic from here so she can do the sensible thing, the right thing and have an abortion. Security will escort her over there." Doctor Matthews says going to do just that.

"Get your clothes on Robin, we are leaving. You are not having an abortion." Mac says, knowing that his niece would never want an abortion. Robin grabs her clothes and goes into the bathroom and changes and hurries out to where the three of them are talking and she wants to know what is going on, but knows now is not the time to ask. Robin grabs her purse. The four of them walk out the door and Robin leads them out of her room to the elevators and that is when Dr. Matthews sees them and runs for the elevator intent on stopping them. He gets there too late. He calls security but when the elevator reaches the bottom there is no one in there. They had gotten out on the second floor and walked down to the bottom and out of the hospital and took a taxi to Robin's apartment.

Robin uses her key to get in and her roommate Diana is there. Hey girl, how are you?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations. I know how much you wanted to have a baby."

"Yes, the doctor said and tried to make me have an abortion because the baby could be born with HIV."

"Robin, you could have a healthy baby. It's not guaranteed that you will have a baby with HIV. In the United States they have a new medicine out that can combat the HIV and as long as you get on it you reduce the chances of your baby having HIV when it is born from 25% to about 2% chance of the baby being born with HIV. So, let me help you pack, you need to go home because they have better medicine there plus your family is there and you will need the support that they can give you. I'll miss you, but you belong there right now."

"What about my education? I want to become a doctor."

"Sweetheart, let me make a call. I may have some good news about that." Alan says, taking out his cell phone. He calls the dean at PCU and asks about the new med program about going to school and being in the med program and how he knew of an outstanding student who he would like to be in the program. Alan after talking to the dean about Robin who pulled up her stats from going to PCU says yes she can start in the program in the fall. Alan tells the dean how much he appreciates it. Alan gets off the phone and tells Robin about the program and that she would be starting in the fall.

"Thank you, Alan. So much. I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate this."

"Robin, you are going to be a phenomenal doctor. I know that and this program will just help you become one sooner rather than later. You will be attending both college and medical school at the same time. I know you will do good in this. Now let's start packing your stuff. The ELQ jet can probably take all of your stuff."

"It's a good thing that Felicia and I haven't sent your stuff yet. We wanted to wait a couple weeks till you got situated. I better call her and tell her you are coming home."

"Uncle Mac, can you not tell her I'm pregnant I want to tell her myself in person." Robin asks.

"Okay." Mac understands that so he just tells his wife that he was bringing Robin home.

Ned, Alan and Mac won't let Robin lift anything and she understands about her not being able to because of her pregnancy. She packs some stuff, her meds and necessities from the bathroom. She tells them what to pack and what is Diana's. Diana gets her truck pulled up to the door and Ned and Mac loads Robin's stuff in it. The five of them get in her crew cab truck and goes to the airport where they pull up and Diana who has a plane there holds up her ID and they go to the ELQ jet and Robin is told to go inside with Alan whose medical bag is inside. Ned, Mac, and the pilot unload Robin's stuff into the plane and it all fits. Inside Alan is taking her blood pressure and pulse and heart rate and stuff like this making sure she is okay.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Diana, she said there is a medicine that can help and that the chances of me giving the baby the virus is 2%?"

"Yes there is. I am going to take really good care of you and my grandchild, I promise."

"Thank you, Alan. I know you will take good care of us. Can we find out how far along am I?"

"We'll go to the hospital and I will do an ultrasound on you. That way we can find out how far along you are and make sure the baby is doing okay."

Ned, Mac, Diana and the pilot enter. Diana tells Robin goodbye and to send her a picture of the baby when she has it. She hugs Robin and leaves.

The pilot asks if everyone is ready and they say they are ready to go home. The pilot gets the plane running and asks for clearance to take off and is given it within ten minutes and the four of them leave Paris behind and Robin wonders how Sonny, Jason and Carly was going to take her coming home, especially since she is pregnant with Jason's baby. Boy, were they going to be in for a surprise.

Please review!


End file.
